


Moments Like These

by youzikouwei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzikouwei/pseuds/youzikouwei
Summary: A cancelled flight, a delayed take-off, and far too many hours spent on the move later, Javi finally lands in Japan.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I present this in its short, rough, and unbetaed glory. For A, my partner in crime. Let’s see how long you take to find this ;) Will be locked in a few days.

A cancelled flight, a delayed take-off, and far too many hours spent on the move later, Javi finally lands in Japan. By the time he reaches the hotel, he’s absolutely dead on his feet. Just sleeping on the carpeted floor right then and there sounds very promising. 

But instead Javi lets himself into the room, drops the keycard left for him onto the table as quietly as possible and digs out his sleep clothes by the dim light cast across the room by the humming humidifier, and proceeds to speed through his night routine. 

The bed is soft and sheets cool as he crawls in. Yuzu’s curled into a ball on his side facing away from him, sound asleep. Javi bends down and presses a kiss to the back of Yuzu’s neck, gives himself a moment to breathe in the clean scent of Yuzu’s soap. Then, ever so carefully, he gathers Yuzu closer and turns him over, a spill of sleep-warmth in his arms. 

Yuzu’s usually a deep sleeper, out for the count till he has to get up in the morning. He must have been waiting up tonight, though, because he stirs as Javi’s rearranging him, head propped on Javi’s arm. His brow wrinkles and his lips quirk, hand trailing up along Javi’s shirt as if searching for something. Javi takes Yuzu’s hand in his own and intertwines their fingers. 

“Mm, Javi?” Yuzu finally mumbles, eyes still closed. 

“Hey, baby,” Javi answers. He leans in closer and kisses Yuzu, soft and lingering, too tired to take it further but just enjoying the proximity. Yuzu tries to chase Javi’s lips as he pulls away and Javi lets out the smallest puff of laughter. But he ducks back down and gives Yuzu’s pout one last kiss, unable to stop himself from indulgence when it comes to Yuzu. 

“You’re late,” Yuzu tells him petulantly when they separate. He ducks his head down and nuzzles along Javi’s neck as Javi makes apologetic noises. 

“Sorry,” Javi tells Yuzu’s messy hair, “The plane got delayed.” 

A harrumph tells Javi exactly what Yuzu thinks of that excuse, but then Yuzu squeezes their intertwined hands and Javi takes it for the gracious show of forgiveness it is. Yuzu’s just glad he’s here, Javi knows. The weeks apart had been difficult on them both. 

Yuzu finally settles, face pressed against Javi’s neck and one leg strewn across Javi’s thighs. The puffs of his breath tickle but Javi deals. With his free hand, he strokes Yuzu’s back, more to soothe himself than anything, the weight of Yuzu’s body a comforting blanket. He presses his face against Yuzu’s hair, just one last kiss, and drifts off soon after between one heartbeat and the next.


End file.
